Who Says Love Isn't Blind?
by vampgirl03
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Degrassi but she is different. Will her crush be able to look past these differences and return her feelings? Please read and review!
1. Welcome To Degrassi

I wrote this story a while ago but my friend recently read it and noticed I left out one part so I am posting it again. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think!! Thanks  
  
Who said love isn't blind?  
  
Alana West was never in the popular crowd at her old school, so when she moved to Degrassi she knew things wouldn't be any better. The sad thing is Alana has an awesome personality that no one gets to know because of the physical barrier between her and her peers. All her life Alana had been overweight and she knew that this was the cause of her unpopular status. Not expecting to have any friends at Degrassi Alana stayed quiet and everyday at lunch she sat by herself at an empty table. Her luck soon changed when one day someone asked to sit with her. This is how Alana came to meet Emma Nelson. Alana finally had a friend that was willing to look beyond her exterior and give her a chance. The girls hit it off amazingly. It almost seemed like they were destined to be friends. Everyone at school didn't really understand why Emma would befriend Alana but Emma didn't care. Soon Emma introduced Alana to some of her other friends. This was met with mixed reactions. As Alana started to slowly gain new friends and confidence she began to feel great. Then one day after school Alana, Emma and Manny had plans to go to the Dot Grill before going home. On the way out the door Alana bumped into someone making her drop all her books. As she bent to grab her books off the floor she looked up at the person who bumped into her. To Alana's surprise her crush from her Science class is standing over her. "God Sean!! Learn some manners." Emma said cruelly to her ex. Sean just said his apology, rolled his eyes at Emma's comment and walked off. Alana, still surprised at the whole thing asked Emma why she was rude to Sean. Manny, not letting Emma speak took over and told Alana the whole Emma and Sean story. Alana felt a little weird at the thought that she had a crush on her best friend's ex. 


	2. A Favor

The next day at school like usual Alana was ecstatic as she raced to Science. As the bell rang for class to begin, Alana's happiness soon turned to gloom as she looked to the empty seat close to her. Just as Alana sighed a sorrowful breath the door opened. "Sean, this is the 3rd time this week. If you are late again I will have to send you to Principal Raditch." With that Sean muttered under his breath and took his seat. For the rest of the class period Alana tried to listen to what Ms. Hatzilakos was saying but she couldn't help but stare at Sean. Her daydream was quickly popped, "Alana?? Alana??" Alana looked up to see Ms. Hatzilakos and the whole class (including Sean) staring at her. "Yes?" Alana said in embarrassment. "I asked you what the symbol for Zinc was." Ms. Hatzilakos said. "Oh I'm sorry. It's Zn." She said with lingering embarrassment. "Thank you Alana. From now on please pay attention." Alana nodded and smiled. Just as she was about to start her notes again she heard some whispers from the back of the classroom. "She is probably distracted since it's almost lunch. We better get there fast before she eats all the food!" This was followed by laughter. Alana suddenly started to feel the tears in her eyes. Suddenly the bell rang allowing Alana to leave before having given the class a chance to make her cry. Alana tried to hurry up to her locker but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Hey." The voice said. Alana turned around to see Sean. Shocked, Alana tried to keep her composer, not wanting Sean to see her cry. "Yeah?" She asked suspiciously. "I haven't met you properly yet. I'm Sean." He said. "Yeah I know." Alana said quietly. "Hey don't let those idiots get to you." He said sweetly. "Aren't they your friends?" Alana asked confused. "Yeah but I never said they were nice. They are what they are, no more no less." Sean said. "Thanks. Is that all?" She asked curiously. "Uh no. I was hoping you could help me." He asked reluctantly. "How is that?" Alana asked wondering what she could do to help him. "Well as you can see I'm not really doing good in Science and Ms. Hatzilakos has it out for me. I can't afford to be held back again. I was just wondering if you could tutor me or something." He asked still reluctant. Alana couldn't believe what Sean was asking. "Uh. Sure." She said trying to sound like she was debating it. Inside, Alana was screaming 'YES!!'. "Ok, cool. I'll be at your house at 4:00. Is that ok?" He asked. "Yeah. Here is my address." Alana said quickly jotting it down on a piece of paper. With that Sean smiled and walked away. Emma quickly came up and asked Alana what Sean wanted. Alana told Emma and she just had one thing to tell her friend. "Watch out for Sean. He can be trouble." "Emma I'm just helping him study. I don't think Sean is going to ask me out or anything." Alana laughed but inside she couldn't help but think how great it would be if that did happen. 


	3. True Feelings

Day after day Sean made his way to Alana's for their study session. Sean couldn't believe how much fun Alana was to hang out with. He actually started looking forward to going to Alana's everyday. Her friendship was causing some sort of change in him. His friend's were taking notice of this change and they didn't like it. They soon became sick of Sean sneaking off somewhere everyday after school. Finally they got sick off it and decided to see where he went everyday. To their surprise they found Sean arriving at Alana's house. They didn't know what was going on but they sure as hell were about to find out. The next day everyone's tensions were strong due to midterms. Sean was especially tense upon the taking of his Science exam. After the test Alana tried to find Sean. She soon spotted him talking to his friends down the hall. Alana decided to suck it up and see how Sean did. The closer Alana got to Sean and his friends she could see that it looked more like arguing that talking. "Hey Sean. How did you do on your exam?" Alana asked with anticipation. "Oh look who it is. Hey shouldn't you be at the zoo with the other Elephants?" He said as everyone laughed. "Sean?" Alana said looking confused and expecting Sean to stand up for her but instead he just looked at her, sighed at walked away. As they walked away Jeff, the leader turned back around for one more insult for Alana, "Sean isn't your friend. He just needed to pass Science. You don't have any friends. Well maybe Ben and Jerry!!" With that the group walked off laughing. Once again Alana's eyes started to fill up with tears. This time there was no hiding the tears. As he walked away Sean turned around to look at Alana one last time before heading out the door.  
That night Ashley decided to throw her annual end of Midterms party. Ashley being friendly invited Emma and Alana. Alana wasn't sure if she was up to going after what had happened but with a little persuading from Emma she was willing to go. The girls arrived just in time. The party was in full throttle with music blaring from the turntables being man by Chris. "I'm going to go say hi to Chris. I'll be right back." Emma said and then walked over to see her boyfriend at work. Alana just found a corner and tried to get as comfortable as possible. Soon as she turned to lean on the wall post, listening to the music when a familiar voice started to ring in her ears. As Alana turned she was saddened to see Sean standing next to her. "I passed my exam." He said. "That's great Sean. I hope it was worth it." Alana said with no feeling. "Alana I'm sorry about...." Before Sean could finish Alana walked off. As she quickly made her way upstairs Sean quickly followed after her. "Sean, leave me alone. You passed your class!! You don't need to act like you like me anymore. I know it's a lie and so do you so just leave me alone." She said loudly. "Its not a lie Alana." Sean grabbed Alana by the arm and took her into the first room he could find. "Sean let me go!!" Alana said as Sean shut the door. "No Alana, not until you hear me out." He said sitting Alana down on the bed. "Look Alana at first I'll be honest I was using you so you would tutor me. I knew you liked me. I used that to my advantage. The truth is over time I looked forward to seeing you everyday. I looked forward to being with you." Sean said pouring his heart out. Alana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Hey that's a good one letting the fat girl think you like her. HAHA!!" Alana said getting up and trying to leave. As she was trying to move Sean away from the door Sean once again grabbed her. "This is no joke Alana! I swear!!!" After Sean said that he leaned in to kiss Alana. Alana was shocked. No guy had never liked her let alone kissed her. As Sean wrapped his arms around her Alana began to kiss back. She couldn't believe this was real. After the passionate kiss Alana just looked at Sean still unsure. "I promise Alana. I don't want to hurt you. Never again." Sean said sensing her uneasiness.  
  
Downstairs at the party some of Sean's "friends" entered the door. No one really noticed since there were so many people there. As Alana and Sean made there way downstairs hand in hand smiling their happiness was stopped short by sight off Jeff and the others.. Alana looked uneasy again hoping that Sean was being truthful upstairs. Sean just looked at her and said, "Don't worry." As Sean walked down the stairs with Alana he held strong to her hand not letting go for anything. It didn't take long for the Sean and Jeff to catch eyes. "What the hell is this Sean? Are you in that save the whales program?" He said laughing. That was it!! Sean had had enough. Sean lunged at him and started to beat him. The music suddenly came to a stop and everyone's eyes and attention were now on the two guys fighting in the hallway. Soon Jimmy and Chris were pulling the two apart. "If I ever hear you say another thing about her man, so help me I will kill you." Sean yelled with rage. "That's it Sean. You are out of the group. I hope you and Shamu are happy together." He said whipping the blood off his mouth. With that comment Sean tried to attack him again but was held back. "You guys need to leave, you weren't invited." Jimmy tells the group. They turn to leave with bitter looks on their faces. As they leave everyone's attention then turned to Sean and Alana. With all eyes on her Alana walked towards Sean and gave him a hug. Everyone in the room was a little surprised but soon people started to cheer. Alana and Sean weren't sure why they were cheering. It all felt like something out of a movie. "Alana are you ok?" Emma came running up to her. "Yeah. Thanks to Sean." Alana said with a smile. Emma couldn't help but smile back. As long as Alana was happy she didn't care what happened. Soon the party resumed with everyone having a good time dancing and talking.  
The next day at school Degrassi was introduced to its new couple as Alana and Sean walked hand in hand. The funny thing is there were no stares, no mean comments, and no laughter. There was just Alana and Sean. 


End file.
